my24fandomcom-20200213-history
Angel ng Lupa
Sypnosis The story started when Diana de Castro (Lara Javier) switches Adelaida's (Isabelle Lorenzo) daughter Anastasia (Sarah Kaye) with Magdalena Savedra (Monalisa Monteverde) granddaughter Angel (Noelle Perez). They rrew up with their real identities unknown but an unfortunate event will bring their faiths together. Cast *Sarah Kaye as Anastasia "Angie" de Castro/Angel Savedra = first daughter of Adelaida and Robert, she got separated from her parents because of her evil aunt Diana. She grew up in the care of Magdalena Savedra who took her in and treats her as her own granddaughter. *Tanya Valdez as Vanessa de Castro = ambitious and bratty daughter of Diana. She is head over heels on Joaquin that's why when she sees Joaquin being nice to Angel, she will make Angel's life a living hell. *Xavier Cruz as Joaquin "Kiko" Valderama = son of Manuel and Griselda Valderama. He is arrogant to mostly all of the people but is seen nice towards his mom, grandparents, and siblings. He is cold towards his father though his father doesn't show any love on him. He later met Angel the girl where he has a strong grudge against with since the first time they met is when they're 13 years old and wanted to have revenge on Angel for the scar she gave her when they were just kids. *Nathan Burnhurst as Michael Gutierrez = Angel's childhood best friend. He was an orphan who live with his grandparents. It is later revealed that Michael has a secret crush on Angel. *Bianca Salcedo as Angelica de Castro = youngest daughter of Adelaida and Robert. *Noelle Perez as Anastasia "Angie" de Castro/Angel Savedra = eldest daughter of Adelaida and Robert, who they thought is their real daughter but is actually the lost granddaughter of Magdalena Savedra. First time meeting Angel they easily became friends. She has a great crush on Michael. Supporting Cast *'Isabelle Lorenzo' as Adelaida "Laida" de Castro = mother of Angel and Angelica, but is known to be the mother of current Anastasia and Angelica. *'Fernando Valdez' as Robert de Castro = father of Anastasia and Angelica, but is known to be the father of current Anastasia and Angelica. He is the president of de Castro corporation. *'Lara Javier' as Diana de Castro = the greedy and evil sister of Adelaida and mother of Vanessa, she is the reason why the real Anastasia got separated from her real parents by switching Magdalena Savedra's granddaughter with her sister's daughter. *'Monalisa Monteverde' as Magdalena Savedra = grandmother of Angel and the real grandmother of the real Angel. She is known to be a famous novelist and now holds her own book store. *'Harold Dominguez' as Manuel Valderama = strict father of Joaquin and Jennifer, and the current president of a famous hotel called Sundance Hotel. *'Mylene Fernandez' as Griselda Valderama = mother of Joaquin and Jennifer *Charisa dela Paz as Jennifer "Jenny" Valderama = sister of Joaquin and is over protective of her, Jennifer is shown to be the favorites of the family. Guest Cast *Abigail Gonzales as Young Anastasia/Angel *Xavier Montero as Young Joaquin *Alison Gonzaga as Young Vanessa *Charlotte De Von as Young Angel/Anastasia